


don't speak another word

by rainele



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, and so is arashi, i have no idea what else to add its so lewd yet so pure, im Thirsty, she/her pronouns for arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainele/pseuds/rainele
Summary: Suddenly, it all went silent, and if walls could make a sound they’d be whispering like teens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!! it's my first time publishing Anything on this website (and also the first time i've completed a fanfic in. years) and i'm excited YET anxious.... i recently got into enstars and i was so Hurt my otp was so underrated why are y'all sleeping on adoara  
> BUT FEAR NOT i'll provide more adoara content in the future because i can't let this keep going. and if you wanna talk to me about adoara please hmu i'm so desperate  
> english isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes that may appear;; (you're free to correct them!)  
> ***she/her pronouns are used for arashi

Arashi never stayed after practice ended, she never did.

When she showed up to do any kind of physical activity was a miracle per se (it’s not something serious, right? Adonis can handle things without her. And sweating is gross!). She liked to sit and watch and occasionally run for a bit, clean up, go home. Day by day, the ‘sit and watch’ routine was getting so, _so_ interesting that sometimes, before she could realize, it was almost dark and was still watching.

But no one was running, no one was nagging her to run with them nor she was nagging anyone about not napping in the middle of the field.

A tongue between her fingers, muscles twitching from her touches and golden eyes staring right at her. And how can Arashi not love to watch this?

The body under her trembles slightly whenever she grinds down, enjoys her own voice and cares so little if someone is just behind the locker room’s door. Adonis, though —the poor thing was worried for the both.

Or so Arashi thinks, since the only thing escaping from the boy’s lips are muffled sounds against her digits. But it is for the greater good, she swears! Adonis wouldn’t want anyone to eavesdrop them, right? Arashi is doing him a couple of favors at once.

And all of them are being repaid right away by the terrific way Adonis looks (“Such a hardworking boy… Aren’t you, Adonis?”, Arashi would whisper from time to time even if the action made her red in the face). The glow on his tanned skin almost matched that of his eyes, wet from pleasure and almost hidden behind the shadows of his eyelashes. The way his purple locks stuck to his forehead. The drip of saliva down his chin. Ah.

The last is so irresistible Arashi can’t help but get her fingers out of Adonis’ mouth and lick the road up to his lips. Right after that, the lowest of moans reaches Arashi’s ears, and that alone does wonders to her. But she should take into consideration Adonis’ worries! Or… she could be a little selfish for once. Will Adonis forgive her? Arashi wonders concerned, but Adonis is so nice…

“Just this one time, okay?”, she smiles apologetically as Adonis opens his eyes to look at her with confusion.

Any question that could be arising in Adonis’ mind goes away when Arashi places her hands on top of his and holds them as tight as she can at each side of their bodies. Adonis wants to ask, _what if_ , but it’s impossible when the only thing he can do is breathe heavily under Arashi’s tongue dancing down his abs. At some point, Arashi pushed herself up from Adonis’ lap and is now on her knees, face flushed and panting as if this was the first time she’s doing this. To be doing such filthy things in the locker room…!

But it’s all worth it when she thinks about the way Adonis’ always stoic face gets so vulnerable and adorable and deep red. And the show is just about to begin, she thinks. Because his voice. The notes dance around them, wrapping Arashi in delicious ways, and she gets so warm it’s simply hot.

When Arashi finally undoes his pants and lowers his underwear and licks shyly, sticking her tongue out with care and looking straight at Adonis, my, _his voice_. He hisses and sighs, closes his eyes almost immediately. Arashi starts working down his shaft ( _his voice_ ) and lets out little cute moans while her mouth is stuffed, because Adonis likes them, because she also likes them. But nothing can compare to _his voice_. He whimpers and moans, giving a concert to the benches and lockers. Oh, how she loves his voice! Who could’ve thought Adonis, who prefers to let his actions speak for himself, could bless Arashi with these marvelous, exquisite range of cries. She flicks her tongue the right way and ah, _his voice again_.

The greatest discovery a girl could make, truly.

 

 

When Arashi first experienced this side of Adonis they’d been going out for a whole month and were awkwardly making out in Adonis’ room.

“So simple yet so _you_ , Adonis,” she’d said upon seeing his room for the first time, a simple comment but with hidden anxiety, nervousness. The atmosphere tingled her skin, playfully so, but wasn’t something she could bear with for a long time. Adonis had wrapped his long arms around her, and the tingly sensation stayed. Intensified, even. And now Arashi gets it —she was longing for this closeness.

Heart beating so fast she swore it was going to explode, head spinning, legs trembling, lips swollen, and Adonis’ touches were going to be the death of her. He was so careful, so soft, but was too focused to open his mouth for something other than kissing Arashi. After a while, Arashi’s mind was completely lost because the only thing she could think about was Adonis, Adonis and Adonis alone. To taste Adonis, to feel Adonis… How could she not? The boy was right there, being all appealing and mouthwatering attractive!  So, digging her teeth on his neck, Arashi enjoyed how his skin felt on her mouth.

But suddenly, it all went silent, and if walls could make a sound they’d be whispering like teens. Because Adonis, the same who hadn’t said a thing since they’d arrived at his house and made their way to his room, the same who was as nervous as her until sweat came out of his palms, just straight-out _growled_.

After that, Adonis immediately covered his mouth with a hand and apologized. For what? That was still a mystery to Arashi, because that must’ve be the closest she’s ever been to heaven. However, Adonis insisted on keeping his mouth shut much to Arashi’s disappointment. She could understand, though. The way his ears turned red spoke for Adonis, and Arashi was a cute, nice girlfriend who wouldn’t want to force his boyfriend to do something he didn’t want to do, right?

 

 

But sometimes, it’s so hard. So _hard_ not to seek for the countless noises that reverberated inside her head and sent chills down her spine. And Adonis was also a cute, nice boyfriend who would spoil her girlfriend from time to time, right?

By the way his hands trie to escape from Arashi’s grip to cover his mouth you could tell that, well, maybe that wasn’t completely true. But a begging look and a muffled _pwease?_ did the trick. And made the other shiver completely too. Hehe!

The notes whisper in her ears, encourage her, tell her how good she is at doing this, until a verbal confirmation gets its way out.

“So g-good, Narukami…”, a chocked affirmation. Arashi could cry of happiness right now, because Adonis is finally praising her! The way he said it made her squirm between her legs to make some kind of friction (because Arashi was also dying to get some release, but that could come later).

To show her gratitude, she smiles with her eyes and one of her hands goes to cover what her mouth can’t (she trusts Adonis not to cover his mouth now of all times!). Both mouth and hand speed up, and muffled cries of _Adonis, Adonis_ almost don’t make it out of her throat, but Adonis can tell, because his orgasm came before he could warn the girl.

“I’m so sorry, I’m really sorry— “, he immediately apologized, but was cut short by a swallow and lips against his.

“So Adonis’ sounds aren’t the only delicious thing about you, hm?”

And she was kind of lying, it was gross. But a type of gross Arashi wouldn’t mind from time to time, and for that to happen again, she ought to stay late.


End file.
